1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery bows and more particularly pertains to cable guards or deflectors for compound archery bows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compound archery bows include tension cables and a bowstring which are connected between the upper and lower bow limbs. It is customary, in order to minimize any twisting torque on the bow limbs, to dispose the bowstring and the tension cables relatively close together proximate the vertical centerline of the bow. When, however, the bowstring is released, the travel path of the bowstring, and the arrow is so close to the tension cables, that the tension cables may interfere with the flight of the arrow. In order to prevent any such interference the tension cables must be separated a sufficient distance from the bowstring to permit unrestricted passage of the arrow past the cables.
A popular solution to this problem is to use a cable guard to displace the tension cables from the path of the arrow and the bowstring. One end of the cable guard is attached at the rear surface of the bow handle area and extends in a backward direction to deflect the tension cables away from the path of travel of the arrow.
Presently available cable guards include offset rod mounts which, by rotation of the mount, provide a selectable degree of displacement of the tension cable from the plane of the path of the bowstring. The offset rod mount is generally threaded directly into the bow handle area either above or below the hand grip. The offset rod mount and cable guide are held at a selected rotary orientation by a jam nut, lock collar, set screw, etc.
Secured to the bow as described above, the cable guard exerts a torque on the bow at the handle area when the bowstring is drawn. The forces applied by the tension cables against the cable guard, especially when the bowstring is fully drawn, combined with the torque and the bow vibrations during arrow launch, can cause conventional cable guard locking devices to loosen. Loosening and resulting movement of the cable guard may reduce the clearance between the tension cables and the bowstring. In addition, it is possible to unintentionally displace or rotate the cable guard rod mount away from its selected position when a locking device such as a nut, set screw or collar is being tightened.